La mejor cura para una fiebre es
by xRuler of Worldsx
Summary: Kazemaru se enferma y Endou va a visitarlo a su casa. La madre del peliazulado se va y los deja solos ¿que pasará?


Volví! Me extrañaron? Yo creo! (más les vale ¬¬)

El caso *seria*, aquí les vengo con un One-shot de Endou X Kazemaru! *¬* ¡Mi primer Lemon! ¡Y mi primer one-shot del 2011! ^^ Y sin más, el disclaimer.

**Vane-sensei y Pau-chan: **Obsesionada… ù_ú

Fufufu. ¬¬

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (carajo!) Le pertenece a Level-5._

_**Advertencias: **__Contiene LEMON y Yaoi. Si no les gusta, apaguen el PC y vean History Channel. Y lamento si tengo algún caso de mala ortografía ._._

_

* * *

_Era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de un estudiante de secundaria, ir al colegio, estudiar, ver a los amigos, etc. Ese mismo día corría –como casi siempre- por las calles de la tranquila ciudad Inazuma el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer de la Secundaria Raimon, Mamoru Endou. Se suponía que debía llegar más temprano ese día porque tendrían un examen del álgebra el cual debía –por orden de su madre- pasar y él quería estudiar con el más inteligente del curso; el estratega Kidou Yuuto, pero también quería que el joven peli azul –que tanto lo enloquecía- estudiara con ellos.

Al llegar, divisó la figura del estratega a la entrada del salón el cual hablaba algo un poco serio con el goleador de fuego y delantero estrella, Shuuya Gouenji.

-**Oh! Hola Endou, otra vez tarde?** –dijo el estratega de googles al notar la presencia del de la banda anaranjada.

-**Si lo lamento mucho!** –puso su mano en su nuca- **es que me levanté tarde porque anoche no dormí muy bien, jejejejje** –rió nervioso-

-**Bueno no te preocupes, todavía tenemos tiempo de estudiar, el examen es hasta después del receso. **–afirmó Yuuto.

-**De acuerdo, en el descanso estudiaremos!** –exclamó alegremente Endou.

Los tres chicos entraron al salón ya que el timbre de entrada a clases, inundó la escuela. Al entrar, Endou se dio cuenta que hacía falta la presencia de alguien muy especial llamado Kazemaru Ichirouta. El de la banda inspeccionó por todo el salón buscando una pista sobre donde estaba _SU_ chico de cabellera turquesa mientras que sus amigos lo miraban algo extraño.

-**Etto… Goenji, tu sabes dónde está Kazemaru?** –preguntó Endou preocupado.

-**No lo sé, la verdad no es muy normal que él llegue tarde, él es muy puntual** –dijo- **Muy al contrario que tu Endou **–susurró para sus adentros.

- **Bueno, gracias.** – le respondió al peli pincho- **"**_**Kazemaru ¿dónde estás?"**_–pensó bastante preocupado.

Y así empezaron las clases para los jóvenes de la Secundaria Raimon, excepto para uno que estaba preguntándose dónde diablos estaría su 'amigo'.

En las mismas transcurrió el día para el muchacho, el cual se preocupaba –y estresaba- más y más porque el peli azul no apareció en ningún momento y nadie sabía dónde estaba y si se encontraba bien. Cuando –al fin- el día acabó, el castaño de banda anaranjada salió corriendo de la escuela y aprovechando que no tenían práctica de soccer, fue a visitar a Kazemaru a su casa.

Al llegar, Endou tocó la puerta de la casa del 'desaparecido' y una mujer de cabellos azulados hasta la cintura, vestida formalmente; lo recibió con afecto y lo condujo a la sala del susodicho hogar del peli largo.

-**Buenas tardes Endou-kun, que bueno verte por aquí** –dijo amistosamente la mujer.

-**Buenas tardes señorita Hiyori!** –dijo el joven jadeante- **Disculpe la molestia, pero…**-

-**Vienes a ver a Kazemaru-kun cierto?** –interrumpió la madre. –**No te preocupes, está en su habitación durmiendo. Amaneció con mucha fiebre esta mañana y no pudo ir a la escuela y tampoco pudo avisarles a ustedes para que no se preocuparan. Si quieres puedes seguir a verlo, despertará dentro de poco.**

-**Muchas gracias señorita Hiyori! Le agradezco mucho! **–exclamó con entusiasmo para dirigirse a la habitación.

-**Endou-kun! espera un momento por favor.** –lo interrumpió otra vez.- **Tengo que ir a una reunión urgente fuera de la ciudad pero no lo puedo dejar sólo y menos cuando está enfermo, no quiero internarlo en el hospital, así que puedo pedirte que lo cuides hasta que regrese?**- Al decir esto, el castaño por poco quiso saltar de un edificio de 80 pisos ¡Se iba a quedar sólo con su peli azul! ¡Sería lo mejor que le haya pasado! **-¡Si por supuesto que lo cuidaré!** –exclamó con mucho entusiasmo el 'soccer-freak'

- **Arigatou Endou-kun, regresaré mañana en la tarde. En la cocina y en el baño esta todo lo necesario y si necesitas mi número está pegado en la mesa del comedor.** –tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta- **Adiós! Cuídense! **–se despidió y se fue.

Endou no perdió el tiempo y salió disparado al segundo piso para ir al cuarto de Kazemaru.

Al fin, después de la carrera hacia el segundo piso que pudo haber sido calificada como record olímpico, llegó a la última habitación del pasillo. Abrió lentamente la puerta, viendo así como su bello peli largo dormía plácidamente en una cama doble que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Entró silenciosamente para no despertar a su amado, ¡lo quería demasiado! Se veía tan tierno y apacible durmiendo allí, con sus ojos cerrados, sus largos y azulinos cabellos sueltos de ese moño que llevaba siempre que se esparcían por toda la almohada que apoyaba su cabeza, sus mejillas levemente rosadas por la fiebre y algo de sudor por la misma; sin ignorar que llevaba sobre la frente una toalla humedecida para bajar su temperatura.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama del peli largo tratando de no caer y hacer un escándalo como regularmente lo hacía, agarró una silla que estaba cerca y la colocó al lado de la cama del anteriormente nombrado y se le quedó mirando detenidamente. Amaba cada parte de su ser, para los ojos de Mamoru Endou, Kazemaru Ichirouta era la perfección en carne propia. ¡Ya creía que era un ángel caído! Amaba su blanca y dulce sonrisa la cual parecía solo estar dirigida a el castaño, sus ojos ambarinos con los cuales observaba con felicidad los suyos, su delicadamente detallado rostro que demostraba todas sus emociones, su delgada figura que dejaba a más de uno temblando en el proceso; en fin.

Al ver ese rostro dulcemente adormecido, el capitán de Raimon estaba –inútilmente- aguantándose las ganas de acariciar a su 'príncipe o princesa', pero tenía miedo de que éste despertara aunque pareciera que estuviera profundamente dormido. Luego se armó de valor y puso su mano sobre la mejilla del oji-ambarino, empezando a acariciarla suavemente. Con su mano libre acarició también suavemente sus cabellos.

Estaba disfrutando tocar la suave piel de la mejilla del ex–corredor y, tan concentrado estaba haciéndolo que no se percató de que su amado peli azul había despertado.

_**-"¡Qué estoy haciendo! No puedo creer que lo hice! ¡Al fin!"**_ – Se decía mentalmente el de la banda hasta que una débil voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos- **¿Eh?**

-**Endou? ¿Qué haces?** –dijo Kazemaru con apenas voz y más sonrojado de lo que estaba por lo que el de cabello café hacía.

-**E-emmm p-pues y-yo…**- dijo nervioso el moreno- **q-quise venir a v-visitarte p-porque no habías ido a la s-secundaria h-hoy! Jejeje **–continuó tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

-**Je, lo siento mucho si los preocupé es que esta mañana no me sentí muy bien y pues no pude asistir **– se sentó en la cama dejando caer la toalla que había en su frente y después de decir esto el peli azul hizo una mueca de no poder ver muy claramente, la cual no fue desapercibida por Endou – **Tal vez regrese en dos días por que ahora…**

**-¿Ahora qué? Kaze-**_**kun**_** ¡Digo!** –se retractó- **Kazemaru, te sientes bien?** –dijo aún más preocupado y mirándolo de la misma forma.

-**Pues yo… me siento algo mareado… creo…**-dijo (o alcanzó a decir) el enfermo antes de desmayarse de espaldas sobre los protectores, fuertes y 'rescatistas' brazos de Endou- **E-Endou…**

-**Kazemaru será mejor que descanses un poco más**- el moreno lo recostó sobre su cama otra vez y recogió la pequeña toalla y fue a humedecerla en un recipiente que contenía agua fría con un poco de hielo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche del cuarto del peli largo. La estrujó para sacarle el exceso de agua y la volvió a poner sobre la frente del corredor- **con eso estarás mejor y te refrescarás.**

-**Gracias Endou…**-dijo para volver a cerrar los ojos, pero no para dormir- **Endou**-lo llamó y los abrió.

-**¿Dime?** _**"Me pregunto qué querrá, será posible que…"**_- respondió al llamado amigablemente.

-**Te tengo que confesar algo… y espero que no lo tomes a mal ni que te asustes…**-mencionó

-**¿Q-que tienes que decirme K-Kazemaru?** –nervios otra vez.

-**Pues… yo… te quería decir que… **-se empezó a tensionar- **Te q-quiero…** -se sonrojó bastante.

**-¿C-Cómo?**- aún no captaba la idea aunque esa fuera la respuesta a todos los revoltijos que tenía en su cabeza y su corazón- **¿Q-que q-quieres de-decir c-con eso?**

-**Quiero decir que me gustas Mamoru Endou…** –dijo suave y tiernamente al capitán del equipo - **¿Y-yo te g-gusto?** –continuó con nerviosismo volteando la vista hacia otro lado.

Su interior estalló en alegría, ¡Estaba siendo correspondido! ¡Su peli azul se estaba confesando! ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo fue que él fue tan cobarde para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? No desaprovechó ni un segundo y respondió con toda la alegría que había en su interior:

-**¡Sí, si me gustas!** -gritó a los cuatro vientos casi cayéndose de la silla donde se encontraba sentado.

-**¿E-enserio?**- dijo no creyéndoselo.

-**¡Si! ¡Te amo Kazemaru!** –dio la más grande y alegre de sus sonrisas a su pequeño aún no 'uke'

-**Que bueno, porque quería hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo…**- y sin más, se volvió a sentar en la cama y miró fijamente a los cafés ojos de Endou- **Te quiero mucho Endou **–dijo para poner su mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla del portero y besarlo tiernamente en la comisura de los labios.

Endou –como siempre- estaba tratando de procesar la información de lo que estaba pasando, ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando el defensa puso su mano en su mejilla y menos cuando lo besó. Fue ahí cuando –finalmente- recapacitó lo sucedido, se sonrojó y tímidamente le correspondió.

Por falta de aire se separaron, pero el capitán del equipo no lo iba a dejar así; se paró y fue a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Regresó a donde lo estaba esperando su pequeño y lo volvió a besar.

El beso era simple e inocente, aunque los dos querían más del otro. El portero principal de Inazuma Japan se adelantó y tomó la iniciativa. Presionó sus labios contra los de Kazemaru mientras tomaba de la nuca al último para no dejarlo ir. Kazemaru por su parte, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del castaño para acercarlo más a él; estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el pecho (corrijo, pectorales! *¬*) del contrario contra el suyo.

Ese beso tan tierno se tornó más violento cuando el castaño presionó demasiado sus labios contra los del mediocampista e hizo que este abriera la boca y gimiera, lo cual el de la banda aprovechó para meter su juguetona lengua en la cavidad bucal (¿) de su uke. Estaba explorando cada milímetro de esa bien templada cavidad, sus lenguas bailando lentamente y chocando entre sí, la del seme acariciando suavemente los dientes y las mejillas internas del peli-azulado. Estuvieron así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y se separaron –otra vez- por el oxígeno habiendo entre ellos un hilo de saliva que demostraba su prueba de '_amor_'. Seguidamente se abrazaron.

-**Kazemaru-kun?** –llamó la atención del peli azul.

-**Dime, Endou-kun** –respondió con ternura el mediocampista.

-**Tu… me quieres tanto como yo creo?**

-**¿A qué te refieres con eso?** –preguntó el de cabellera larga sin entender del todo la pregunta de su capitán.

-**Me refiero a que… serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sólo por mi?** –preguntó tímidamente el soccer-freak

-**Claro que sí! Tu eres la persona a la que más quiero y he querido en todo el mundo!** –exclamó- _**Soy todo tuyo Endou-kun**_**.**

Con esas últimas palabras pronunciadas por el menor el capitán no dudó ni un segundo y lo volvió a besar, pero este fue un beso más salvaje y rápido Y, lanzándose sobre el ex – atleta tumbándolo precipitadamente sobre la cama a su lado. El otro estaba muy, _muy _sorprendido; pero no dudó en corresponder.

Ambos empezaron a 'comerse' entre sí y no pararían hasta que el –maldito- aire no les llegara a los pulmones. Lo cual pasó en cuestión de minutos.

-**Kazemaru-kun, ¿estás listo?** –dándole doble sentido a sus palabras.

-**Hmpf depravado** –bufó- **Para ti siempre.** –Y con eso el castaño empezó a besar el cuello del peli azul ganándose ligeros gemidos y suspiros reprimidos como recompensa. Obviamente deseaban más, pero no iban a hacerlo _taaaaaan_ rápido ¿o sí?

Luego el seme empezó a desabotonar la camisa de la pijama verde pálido que llevaba puesta el velocista sin dejar de disfrutar de la dulce esencia y saborear el cuello del pequeño.

Kazemaru no se quedó atrás y también desabotonó el saco de la Secundaria Raimon mientras suspiraba y trataba –muy inútilmente- de controlar sus ansias de querer ser violado por el portero. Endou se deshizo de su saco y lo lanzó lejos al igual que lo hizo el peli azulado.

El moreno admiraba el ahora descubierto pecho de Kazemaru. Como se lo esperaba, estaba muy bien formado, su cintura era delgada y angosta, su piel blanquecina hacía resaltar los rosados pezones del chico debajo. Subió la vista y vio el gran sonrojo que tenía su peli largo el cual no identificó si era un sonrojo nervioso o el sonrojo provocado por su fiebre y como lo observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Ya sin control sobre sí mismo y tal vez por efecto de la fiebre, tomó a Endou de los hombros halándolo hacia sí y haciendo que cayera sobre él y lo besó. Amaba sentir su piel en contacto con la del portero, era ¡simplemente irresistible!. Endou besó y lamió –dando uno que otro mordisco- el adorable cuello del uke mientras el otro gemía y se aferraba a la espalda de su capitán.

Estando más unidos y el moreno queriendo muchísimo más, puso su mano sobre la delgada pierna del oji ambarino y empezó a recorrer la longitud de esta acariciando despacio hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Al sentir el contacto, el uke soltó un gemido muy excitante a los oídos de Endou y este sin esperar, empezó a acariciar su parte baja mientras chupaba y mordía uno de los pezones del azulino.

Gemía y suspiraba tratando de reprimirlos sin parar al sentir como el otro jugueteaba con su cuerpo, dejando marcas algo bastante rojas en él marcándolo como _suyo_. El castaño no lo soportó más y como un auto reflejo, le arrancó los pantalones que llevaba puestos –incluyendo sus bóxers- dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Revisó de arriba para abajo su cuerpo. ¡Perfecto! Sintió como su gran miembro casi explota por ver semejante maravilla de la naturaleza y hasta casi se desangra por lo mismo.

Todo su rostro se tornó rojo al notar como Endou recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, eso sí que lo excitaba… El otro sólo notó el deseo que tenía su peli azul y se quitó los pantalones en tiempo record. Después miró fijamente el excitado miembro del peli largo y se agachó para meterlo dentro de su boca mientras pellizcaba los pezones de éste.

Endou lamía y recorría con su lengua toda la extensión de su miembro lentamente provocando una desesperación en el peli azul, haciéndolo gemir y que sintiera sensaciones cada vez más placenteras.

Y luego el que gemía se vino, pero no sin antes avisarle a su querido compañero…

-**E-Endou creo que me…** -muy tarde. El que recibió el proyectil de ese líquido blanquecino ya estaba bebiendo todo lo que su volante (*) expulsó. Tragó un poco; aunque debía admitir que no sabía muy bien, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder saber el sabor (¿) de Kazemaru. Tomó a Kazemaru de la barbilla y lo besó, dándole a probar su propio néctar.

-**Kazemaru-kun…**- dijo el castaño, pero no hubo respuesta por parte del casi uke; estaba tan ensimismado con lo que había pasado que su mente quedó totalmente en blanco, y solo atinó a decir:

-**Endou-kun… si me quieres, hazme tuyo.** –susurró sensualmente el peli largo para luego sentarse con las piernas a los lados de la cadera de Endou; con sus manos aferrándose a sus hombros y lamer el lóbulo derecho de éste, haciéndolo gemir por la sorpresiva reacción.

Kazemaru aún seguía lamiendo el lóbulo de éste, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más y más excitado; provocando que el tamaño de su miembro fuera creciendo más y más. Endou quiso acercar más al defensa a su cuerpo e inesperadamente, los miembros de ambos se rozaron haciéndolos gemir al mismo tiempo. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en repetir esa sensación, Kazemaru asintió y el de ojos castaños empezó a mover las caderas del que estaba sobre él repitiendo el roce una y otra vez, gimiendo y suspirando al mismo tiempo.

El peli azul se separó un poco y notó como se encontraba el miembro de su casi seme – Hm… está bastante grande… pero puedo hacer que crezca aún más…- pensó y cumplió con la acción, tomó el gran miembro del moreno y empezó acariciarlo y a pellizcarlo incrementando su velocidad; poniendo al último en un estado de shock placentero. Suspiró y soltó uno que otro leve gemido y, sintiendo cómo el peli largo aumentaba sus caricias, no pudo más y tomó al último de la cadera y lo elevó un poco para dejar entrar su grandísimo y excitado miembro que estaba bastante despierto y buscaba placer (**).

Al sentir que la punta de su miembro entraba a esa extremadamente caliente cavidad, metió su miembro de golpe, haciendo que el velocista soltara un gemido de dolor por la no preparada –y no previamente avisada ¬¬ - penetración, también causando un temblor en todo su cuerpo. El moreno pegó un sonoro grito (o suspiro, como sea) y lo volvió a recostar en la cama y después de borrar las pequeñas lagrimas que brotaron de los ojos almendrados del chico debajo, empezó con suaves movimientos para que el peli azulado se acostumbrara a la intrusión. El joven debajo dejaba escapar ligeros y reprimidos quejidos dolorosos, y también tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero para no hacer sentir mal a su seme, se mordió el labio superior para controlarlos. Minutos después de el moreno haber empezado a moverse ligeramente dentro de él, Kazemaru empezó a sentir menos dolor y más placer…

-**M-más…** -imploró _su_ casi uke.

Y sin esperar, las peticiones del defensa fueron escuchadas. El castaño empezó a moverse más rápido, quería escuchar al otro gimiendo, diciendo su nombre, rogar por más o hasta gritar por ello. Estos pensamientos dejaron cegado por completo al portero y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue aumentar su velocidad y fuerza.

El otro sólo gemía sin control, sentía demasiado placer! –**O-oneg-a-ai!**- alcanzó a decir entre gemidos, pidiendo más de esa sensación tan asombrosa.

Siguió con sus rápidas embestidas y fuerza descontroladas, cada vez se sentía más adentro de su amado; pero al parecer para los dos no era suficiente.

Continuaron con un ritmo de embestidas increíble, mientras el moreno penetraba con fuerza y se abría paso dentro del cuerpo del defensa, el de ojos almendrados movía sus caderas para hacer que la penetración llegara más profundo.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y el calor y el sudor aumentaban a medida que el ritmo de embestidas aumentaba. Ambos llegaron a un momento de sofoco por semejante calor.

No supieron cómo, pero tenían tanto calor y amor hacia el otro que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a parar en la pared, con Endou penetrando incansablemente al peli-largo y Kazemaru solo enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del castaño buscando más unión entre sus cuerpos para que el miembro de éste fuera más allá.

Ichirouta, encantado de oír a Mamoru gimiendo y suspirando su nombre, lo único que hizo fue dejar que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo y se dejó caer sobre el grandísimo y súper excitado miembro de Mamoru, haciendo que éste rozara un punto muy sensible dentro del mediocampista pegando un grito de placer por la sensación.

El soccer-freak, al notar el cambio tan repentino de su amado, empezó a embestir con mucha más intensidad en esa zona, al tiempo que sostenía al pelilargo de las nalgas y tomaba sus labios para él solo. En ese momento no le importaba nada más que entrar con fuerza y rapidez dentro de ese delicioso agujero que le daba tantas maravillosas sensaciones.

Mientras el otro por su parte, tan perdido y despistado como nunca antes estuvo, solo trataba de acoplarse a la velocidad del portero, y era irónico porque era él el que era más rápido. Solo se dejaba llevar por las emociones. Abrazó del cuello a su amado mientras separaba su rostro para gritar un gemido a causa del roce del miembro ajeno.

Repentinamente y por una extraña razón, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la pared al lado de la cama del defensa, así que el de ojos castaños simplemente aupó a Ichirouta y lo puso de nuevo en la cama, para seguir penetrándolo con intensidad.

Ya había pasado un largo rato en eso y ellos estaban empezando a cansarse, pero sabiendo el amor del otro, hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para no desfallecer.

**-V-vall-a E-end-ou, si que e-er-es re-resistente! **–dijo con apenas voz el mediocampista.

**-L-lo m-mismo di-digo d-de ti K-Kaze-chan **–Respondió el otro continuando con su trabajo.

Endou sentía demasiado calor en su cuerpo y ya casi no lo estaba soportando… Así que cuando sintió que las paredes de la entrada de Kazemaru se estrecharon estrangulando su pene, ahora si sintió que estaba llegando la hora.

Dio una última estocada en el interior del velocista llegando a lo más profundo de su interior. Ambos jugadores soltaron un sonoro y ronco gemido al sentir la semilla del castaño esparcirse en el interior del peli-azulado.

Se quedaron así un rato, quietos, intentando normalizar su respiración mientras disfrutaban de la calma y silencio que había a su alrededor, mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo la cercanía del otro. El portero salió del interior del mediocampista y capitán suplente, y se acomodaron a los lados de la cama aún mirándose, abrazados y desnudos.

**-Sabes una cosa Endou-kun?**

**-Dime, Kaze-chan. **–dijo con felicidad y cansancio a la vez.

**-Te amo Endou-kun, además que me hiciste la persona más feliz que conoces. Muchas gracias. **–Rieron ligera y dulcemente con las últimas palabras del peli-largo, el cual por tanta emoción y por la culpa de su fiebre, se desmayó en el pecho de su capitán quedándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El capitán del equipo de Inazuma Japan acomodó a su novio y lo tapó con las sábanas, y aún abrazándolo contra su pecho lo besó dulcemente antes de quedarse dormido junto a él.

Ese sí que fue un día emocionante y glorioso para esos chicos…

_Al día siguiente…_

Todos entraban a sus respectivos salones, cuando se sorprendieron de sobremanera al ver a Kazemaru entrar como si nada y sentarse.

**-Wow, Kazemaru, te recuperaste muy rápido. **–dijo el goleador de fuego.

**-Si es cierto, te vez muy bien después de estar enfermo. ¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido? **–Preguntó con intriga el de googles, justamente cuando Endou, el capitán iba entrando.

**-Pues… la verdad, hay un dicho que dice que 'el amor lo cura todo' **–Respondió mirando de reojo al portero el oji-ambarino dejando a sus amigos perplejos y con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Desde ese día que el defensa se enfermó, se tornó en la mayor felicidad para esos dos jugadores de la Secundaria Raimon…

* * *

Bueno… me tomó algo bastante hacerlo, pero espero que les haya gustado!

Hago unas cuantas aclaraciones:

(*) Volante es lo mismo que mediocampista pero así se dice en mi país xDD

(**) Como si tuviera vida propia ¬¬ xDDDDD

Muchas gracias por leer!

Un Review o favoritos nunca esta mal x3 La verdad me harían sentir feliz en momentos como ahora TT-TT


End file.
